luraldirwikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Moon
“Though their keen ears picked up the sound of the hoof falls, the horses were upon them so fast they had only a few moments to bound into the woods with me. Dodging a flurry of crossbow bolts, the two brothers and I hid amongst the trees as dozens of men in crushed black leather and shining steel armour crashed into their peaceful clearing. We watched as the glistening silver blades were soon bathed in the blood of their kin and the glow of the moonlight. And the clearing fell silent once again.” - Sardis Sarmon’s ‘In-field Study of Nightkin and their nightly activities’. For many centuries, the kingdom of men in the east would operate normally in the day, but when the night fell, their lives were occupied entirely with the war between two creatures of the night. The Vampyres and Lycans were in constant battle and villages were distinguished based on their loyalties. But the stubbornness and pride of men could only tolerate so much subjugation by these beasts, which to them seemed equally monstrous in their own ways. Groups began to form to fight these creatures. One of the most famous and effective was The Dawnbringers (formed 60 AT). These were men and women divinely motivated to rid the earth of all vampires and their undead thralls. They were dedicated and zealous. Though some members merely used the organisation as a veil for murder and fame, and others were secretly vengeful Lycanthropes, most members were pious and true. The Dawnbringers were by no means friends of the Lycans but considered them simple beasts to be pitied, whereas Vampyres were the true malevolent evil. The Vampyres suffered heavily as this group grew. The Dracula Family took losses but with their charm and abilities, many escaped or weaselled their way out of the situation. The Von Zaroviches retreated to the shadows for a while, their family was small at the time and easily paid sympathetic nobles to safeguard them. House Nosferatu suffered the most. Their theatrical levels of feeding, horrific appearance and violent tendencies caused many conflicts and much death. The events of these decades would begin the decline of House Nosferatu. Realising they were fighting a losing battle, the Vampyre families met (75 AT), something which happened so rarely, nobody could remember when the last meeting had been. They compiled their resources, their gold, their political power and their raw strength to create a counter-attack. They manipulated the Orcs, appealing to the nature of their God of Darkness, Shargaas. They used extortion to ensure The Dawnbringers were welcome almost nowhere, and their name was slandered. And most importantly, Count Lucio Von Zarovich III created the organisation known as The Blood Moon (76 AT). He appealed not to the people’s love of themselves, as it was non-existent, but to their fear of Lycans. With a combination of magical suggestion, a silver tongue and bags of Gold, Von Zarovich ensured the people’s hatred was redirected to the Lycans. The catalyst was the slaughter at Riverguard East known as The night of a hundred howls (81 AT). A previously peaceful pack of Lycans suddenly attacked the city with absolute ferocity, unseen before. When all hope seemed lost, they were blessed to have the knights of The Blood Moon arrive, wielding their beautiful silver swords. Many have since theorised that the attack on Riverguard East was orchestrated entirely by the Von Zaroviches. But we may never know. With the people’s hatred turned away from them and an effective force of mercenaries on their side, the Vampyres ensured that The Dawnbringers quickly faded into obscurity (83 AT). Their leaders assassinated, their safehouses burnt down. Their leader’s sword, Flesh Cleanser was taken from his dead hands and given to three Jarls of Bosthego who had been loyal to the Vampyres, along with the knowledge that would allow them to become a powerful undead lord. They had wanted to become members of the Von Zarovich house but Count Lucio was not keen on letting men of this ilk enter his beloved family and offered an alternative. These Jarls would become an infamous legend of their own (The Skull Lord of Bosthego) before being destroyed by Azazel Redcloak and his party in 198 AT. This party would keep Flesh Cleanser for several months before Clarity, a temporary member, was captured by Antonis Inkclaw, and the sword is suspected to have been taken from her to be kept in his cabinet of arcane curiosities. Over time, The Blood Moon has established several bases across Bosthego, it’s largest being Fort Blackbolt just north of Farthing Wood. The reigning Von Zarovich often prefers to reside here. For a while, Count Sturm Von Zarovich spent much time in The Pelt Den (their southern-most base) until it was destroyed. Those knights residing in The Pelt Den were completely wiped out when the Erresjarl of Bosthego, (and then recently turned werewolf) Azazel Redcloak strolled into their base to acquire Count Sturm Von Zarovich’s Daywalker ring (198 AT). Confusingly, when asked what his purpose for the ring was, Redcloak openly confessed to being a werewolf and was immediately set upon by the knights. The Grandsmith Bofei aided in his escape and shattered the count’s finger to steal the ring. At that moment, as he was being pursued out of the base, another of Azazel’s enemies (the lich-queen Vlaakith) sent a group of Githyanki to kill him at the same time. In the confusion, the Gith and their Dragon collided with The Blood Moon knights. All the knights were lost in the fighting, melted in their armour by the dragon. Only four of the Gith survived the fray to capture Azazel (he would escape soon after). Count Sturm Von Zarovich was left dying at the burning entrance to his favourite den and barely escaped alive. When he did return, The Blood Moon’s objectives were amended. Though still dedicated to the destruction of Lycans, Count Sturm Von Zarovich now declared them official enemies of Azazel Redcloak and they allied themselves The Winter Rebellion. The Pelt Den was intended to be re-occupied but the structure was completely destroyed during an epic arcane battle known as The Last Cry of The Eight (198 AT). The site has since been re-named Raven’s Roost after the powerful wizard Aurelius Myrddin, The Raven of Fire, who died in the battle. The crater is now covered in only ash and black feathers. Sturm’s son, Imran Von Zarovich has plans for this location. Perhaps a new Castle for the wealthy family or The Blood Moon. But presently, his attention is devoted elsewhere. The Blood Moon is a well-equipped, small army of knights. Dedicated entirely to destroying Lycans wherever they may be found. Every man has black leather armour, with steel accoutrements and a steel sallet half-helm. Their breastplates are each emblazoned with the symbol of their organisation, a black circle eclipsing a red one. Some have heater shields designed the same. Their two main parts of their inventory are their weapons. Their longswords are a simple design, with black leather handles and plain but practical crossguards, but even when basically made, silver blades are a thing of beauty. Though distally thin, their weight means they take some strength to wield. And of course, being made of silver, they are especially deadly to any Lycans. The quarrels of their crossbows are also tipped with swallowtail silver heads that tear through the flesh of their enemies. They are very powerful crossbows and take some time to load. Usually, each Knight fires a single shot before or during the charge, as their prey have often begun to run already. They then draw their swords and engage on horseback, slicing down their fleeing foes. If the beasts stop and fight, the Knights dismount and engage. They try to keep the ratio at two men per Lycan, one parrying as the other attacks. Any free soldiers are told to keep their distance and fire their bolts, until one of their own falls, at which point they should move in to replace them. The archaic structure of Lycan packs means that most are not prepared for such levels of organisation. If they are found, they usually suffer heavy losses. If the Lycans are prepared and trained however, their strength and speed make them very worthy combatants. Arcane members of The Blood Moon are rare though the reason is not entirely clear. When spellcasters do join the ranks, they usually function as trackers or detectors. In some instances, interrogators.